


Two Wolves, One Bed

by Vorsakh



Series: Thiam Fic Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Liam is cold, clingy, and a bit ridiculous. Theo is too tired and comfortable to care.





	Two Wolves, One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from [this post](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/post/169093685206/teen-wolf-fic-bingo): Bed/body heat sharing

“Stop. Moving.”

“Ouch- Liam! I said stop-”

“For fuck’s sake, Dunbar, I swear-”

“Shut the fuck up, Theo, I’m trying to get comfortable,” Liam huffed, wiggling again on the small bed.

“You know what would be comfortable? Your own bed! The one you have in your room! Why are you in mine?” Theo said, exhaustion making him even more snappy than usual.

“I  _told_  you, with the new hunters around, it’s not safe for us to be alone. We need to be ready in case there’s trouble,” Liam huffed again, finally settling down.

“Liam, your room is literally right across from mine-”

“We need to be safe! Now shut up and go to sleep,” Liam said, rolling on his side and facing Theo.

“Can’t we at least sleep in your bed? It’s bigger,” Theo asked, defeated.

“You don’t like sleeping in a place that doesn’t smell like yours,” Liam said quietly.

Damn it. Liam just…knew him. He couldn’t help but smile softly at that, warmed by the beta’s consideration.

“You’re an idiot,” he said cheerfully. “Night, Liam.”

“Night, Theo,” the younger boy replied with a snort.

* * *

“Liam, what- what are you doing?” Theo asked groggily, having woke up from movement behind him.

“Shut up, Theo. It’s cold,” Liam replied, tightening his hold around Theo’s waist.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to be the little spoon, then?” Theo asked, looking down at Liam’s strong arms around him. He could feel the beta pressed against his back, nose buried in his hair.

“Shut  _up_ , Theo. God, you don’t know anything.”

Liam wiggled even closer, plastering himself against Theo and moving on leg over Theo’s, essentially holding him down.

Theo should shove him off and break free, but he didn’t feel trapped. In fact, Liam was right; he felt warm. Liam’s body heat and scent wrapped around him like a blanket, like a shield. He’ll kick Liam away in the morning, after a painfully necessary talk about personal boundaries. Right now he was too comfortable and tired, his eyelids felt heavy and his breathing patterned slowly matched Liam’s, slow and steady.

He closed his eyes with a sigh, feeling safe and warm.


End file.
